The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, location sharing technology uses the locating/positioning functionality of a smartphone or other device to communicate one person's current geographical location to another person or people. However, continuous location sharing is often not ideal. For instance, while continuous location sharing may in some instances be beneficial for safety or other reasons, such sharing may be viewed as an invasion of privacy. Balancing competing interests such as these has proven to be problematic with current location sharing technology.